A New Love
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: After a fight with her blue hero, Amy turns to hate him and slowly falls in love with Sonette. The pair have agreed that they to keep their relationship a secret from the others. How will the pair go with their new love life and how will the others react when they find out the truth? – Yuri, don't like it, don't read and NO FLAMES/HATE
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Yuri story, if you hate the idea then don't read, don't hate or any kind of abuse because it will be ignored, advice I will listen and try to do, maybe not all the time but I will listen and other reviews will be cherished. Please do not judge me over this story or hate me…**

**Sonic, Tails and Amy belong to SEGA…Sonette the Hedgehog belong to me**

* * *

Amy Rose is running through Mystic Ruins forest, running form her blue hero once again. Amy ran and ran for what seemed like hours. When she stopped, she looked around lost and sighs as she sits down on a log and breaks down in tears, she didn't want to be found. She then sighs as she remembers her fight with Sonic

_**Flashback**_

_Amy walks into Tails' workshop to see if her blue hero is around. She hasn't seen him in the last few days so she wants to make sure he is ok. She saw Sonic the Hedgehog with Miles 'Tails' Prower and Sonette the Hedgehog_

"_Why would Eggman do that Sonic?" Sonette asks as Amy walks over_

"_You know Eggman sis" Sonic said. Sonette sighs as she cross her arms and turns her back to Sonic_

"_Is everything ok?" Amy asks worried_

"_Everything is fine" Sonette replies softly_

"_And no Amy, I don't have time to hang out or talk" Sonic then said and Amy sighs_

"_You never have time to hang out" Amy then said with sadness in her voice_

"_Only time to judge" Sonette adds_

"_I have better things to do then listen to this" Sonic said as he went to walk but Amy jumps in front of him_

"_What is your problem Sonic, you know we are here to help you" Amy said annoyed _

"_I don't need help from an annoying girl and a criminal" Sonic said looking at her, then Sonette who closed her eyes_

"_That was uncalled for Sonic" Amy whispers as Sonic looks at her again_

"_Just beat it Amy, I don't need you in my life so get lost!" Sonic shouts and Amy looks at him shock as Sonette opens her eyes and looks back at him with pure anger "Go!" Sonic then shouts_

"_Sonic, leave her alone!" Sonette shouts as she turns to face him_

"_No, I have had enough of her following me around and trying to get me on a date" Sonic said with anger in his voice_

"_Sonikku" Amy whispers as she felt tears in her eyes_

"_No Amy, enough is enough! I will never love you; I don't care about you so go!" Sonic shouts and Amy runs off in tears_

_**End of flashback**_

Amy sighs as she wipes her eyes and looks around, she really has no idea where she is and can't remember how to get home. She looks up to see it was getting dark and she was starting to get cold. She then heard footsteps and hides behind log; in hopes the person doesn't see her. She could hear the person walk around log so she looks to her left to see Sonette who looks worried

"Amy" Sonette said walking over and sits down next to Amy

"Hey Sonette" Amy whispers

"I've been worried about you Amy" Sonette then said. Amy breaks down in tears again and Sonette sighs as she picks Amy up and sits Amy on her lap

"It's ok Amy" Sonette whispers. Amy smiles as she lies down, using Sonette's chest as a pillow. Amy then looks up at Sonette and smiles

"Thank you Sonette" Amy said

"For what?" Sonette asks confused

"Always being here and helping me" Amy replies as she looks away "Sonic always hurts me, why can't he be nice to me for once" she then said and Sonette sighs as she wraps her arms around Amy

"He can say and do stupid things but a lot of the times he doesn't mean it" Sonette said

"Doesn't mean it" Amy said as she got up and stares at Sonette with anger in her eyes "Why are you defending him?" Amy then asks as Sonette stands up

"I'm not" Sonette protested

"Yes you are" Amy said as she started walking back and Sonette takes a step forward "He hurt me, us and you're here, defending him" Amy then shouts

"No I'm not Amy, now please, stop walking back" Sonette said "You are about to walk off a cliff" she then said. Amy stops and looks down to she's right on the edge of a cliff

"Sonette" Amy whispers scared as she looks back to see a steep hill

"Ok, just don't move" Sonette said walking up to Amy. Then the ground crack around the pair and they fell. Sonette wraps her arms around Amy as they started rolling down the steep hill. When they landed at the bottom, Sonette was lying on Amy. Sonette took most of the beating and is covered in bruise, scraps and cuts while Amy only has a couple of scraps on her arms from the tree branches

"Are you ok Sonette?" Amy asks worried and Sonette groans in pain

"I've been better" Sonette whispers, then falls unconscious and Amy looks at her shock

"Sonette" Amy said as she crawls back and out from under Sonette. She then moves next to Sonette and pulls her onto her back "Sonette, wake up, please" Amy then begs. She looks around but all she could see was forest. She then hovers over Sonette, placing her hand on either side of her head 'Why does she look so much like Sonic' Amy then thought. She then moves closer to Sonette's faces and kiss her on the lip. She then moves back as she shacks her head 'What am I doing? She's my best friend and she doesn't like me that way. Something her and Sonic have in common' Amy thought as she looks around again

She then moves behind Sonette, push her up as she stands up and wraps her arms under Sonette's arm. She then started dragging Sonette, looking for shelter from the cold nights. Lately the nights get to below zero and she doesn't want to be in the open when it happens. She then found a cave and smiles as she drags Sonette in and far back. She then runs off to get wood and anything she can use to start a fire. When she came back, she got it set up and looks at Sonette, remembering Sonette saying she always carries a lighter in her bra, just in case she ever needs it. Amy takes a deep breath as she crawls over to Sonette

"I'm sorry Sonette but I need the lighter" Amy said as she lifts the top of Sonette's shirt up and grabs the lighter. She looks at it and smiles; it was a metallic purple zippo lighter with a black butterfly on each side. Amy crawls over and lights the fire, it was dark and she was cold. Once lit, she sat near it and tried to get warm. She looks at Sonette who is still out cold and sighs 'This was my fault' Amy thought as she laid and down and tries to get some sleep herself


	2. Chapter 2

Amy woke up to the sound of birds singing and sighs as she sits up as she rubs her neck. She then saw Sonette was gone and looks around confused. She then saw the lighter still in her hand and sighs as she got up and walks out

"Sonette" Amy said as she started walking. She then heard a river so she headed towards it, hoping Sonette did the same thing. She then saw Sonette crouched by the river, getting a drink "Sonette" Amy said and Sonette looks back as she stands up

"Hey Amy" Sonette greeted, walking up to Amy

"Sonette, what do you remember from last night" Amy asks, worried that Sonette would remember the kiss

"After I passed out, nothing, I don't remember you dragging me to the cave if that's what you were wondering about" Sonette replies. Amy sighs as she hands Sonette the lighter back and Sonette looks at it shock

"I needed it, I am so sorry" Amy said and Sonette smiles

"No, it's ok Amy" Sonette started her, putting the lighter back in her bra "The nights are cold here, I know and you did the right thing last night" she finished and Amy smiles

"Thanks Sonette" Amy said giving Sonette a hug and Sonette smiles

"Come on, I would like to head home and get something to eat" Sonette said picking Amy up bridal style and runs home in a blur. Once home, Sonette sits Amy down and the pair walks into the kitchen

"I'm so hungry" Amy said

"I'll reheat leftovers" Sonette said as she pulls out two bowels and Amy sits down on the stool. She then rests her head on the bench and sighs "What is it Amy?" Sonette asks putting the first bowel into the microwave and looks at her

"Nothing" Amy replies as she looks up at Sonette "Listen Sonette, about last night, it was my fault that we fell" she then said and Sonette sighs

"No Ames, it's not your fault" Sonette said and Amy looks at her confused "It was mine, me and my stupid mouth. Maybe Sonic is right about that, my mouth always gets me into all kind of trouble" Sonette then said as she puts the first bowel in front of Amy with a spoon and puts the second in the microwave. Amy got up and gives Sonette a hug, feeling guilty on what Sonette just said

"It will be ok Sonette, you'll see" Amy said and Sonette smiles as she wraps her arms around Amy

"I know Amy" Sonette whispers "You better eat before it gets cold" she then said, letting Amy. Amy nods as she sits down and starts eating. Sonette then grabs the second bowel and started eating

"So what are you doing today Sonette?" Amy asks

"Resting" Sonette replies "After having a bad day yesterday with Sonic, then that fall, I would like to take it easy" she then explains and Amy nods "You should too Amy"

"Yeah, it would be nice" Amy replies and Sonette smiles

"Have a bath Amy, relax, put yourself first today" Sonette said and Amy nods

"Ok Sonette" Amy replies and Sonette smiles "A hot bubbled bath sounds like a great idea to me"

"Finish eating and go" Sonette said and Amy smiles as she finishes eating. Sonette takes the bowel and puts it in the sink and Amy runs off to the bathroom. She then started the bath and used the last of the bubble bath and sighs. She then runs to her room and grabs her white nightgown and smiles. Sonette brought it and even has her name on it at the top of the pocket. She looks at the pink fancy writing as she walks to the bathroom again. She hangs it behind the door and looks for Sonette who is walking up the stairs

"Hey Sonette" Amy said and Sonette looks over

"Hey Ames" Sonette said walking to her room, closing the door behind her. Amy smiles as she takes her boots off and leaves them by her doorway. She then walks into the bathroom. The bath was ready and Amy turns the water off and feels the water

'Great' Amy thought as she got undressed and gets in. She smiles as she leans back and closed her eyes but all she could think about was that kiss 'Why did I kiss her' Amy thought as she opens her eyes. She then heard a knock at the door so she looks over

"Amy, are you covered?" she heard Sonette asks

"Uh yeah" Amy replies. Sonette then walks in with a notepad and pen in her hand, then closes the door behind her

"I'm going shopping, we are running low on a few things, do you need or want anything while I am down there" Sonette asks walking over and kneels next to the bath

"Bubble bath, shampoo and conditioner, you know what ones I like" Amy said

"I do" Sonette said as she wrote them down

"Thanks Sonette, I'm glad you moved in with me" Amy then said and Sonette looks at her confused

"Why is that?" Sonette then asks

"Because I would always forget about groceries shopping and I always run out of things. With you here, you always remember and if we forgot something and the shops were closed, you ran to the other side of the world to get it" Amy explains and Sonette chuckles

"I need my coffee" Sonette then said smiling and Amy smiles

"I guess it's just nice to have someone around" Amy then said

"I'm glad you let me live with you. I mean with my background and my work" Sonette replies and Amy smiles

"I love having you around Sonette, you're my best friend" Amy told her and Sonette smiles

"I better go, take it easy Amy and I'll be back when I can, you know what the shops are like" Sonette said standing up and walks out. Amy smiles as she leans back and relaxed. She got out when the water went cold and grabbed her towel. She then heard loud banging on the front door so she grabs her dressing gown, puts it on and walks down

"Who is it?" Amy asks, not wanting to open the door

"It's Sonic" Sonic shouts and Amy sighs as she walks to the door "Amy, let me in, please" Sonic then pleaded

"Sonette isn't home" Amy said looking around, not seeing Sonette anywhere meaning she's stuck down the street

"I need to speak to you Amy" Sonic told her

"I…I don't think that is wise Sonic" Amy said, she doesn't want to see Sonic, let alone talk to him "I want to be left alone" she then said. Sonic didn't reply so she opens the door a bit to see him, gone. She smiles as she closed the door and runs up stairs. She then grabs her boots and walks into her room to get dress. With a sigh she looks around her room as walks to a large chest that she has at the foot of her bed and opens it. Inside are old photo albums and her old clothes. She then pulls down all pictures of Sonic she has and puts them into the large chest. She walks over to her bed, grabs her Sonic's plushie and sighs as she lays it in the chest and closed it.

"I'm home" she heard Sonette call so she runs down stairs to see her carrying bags of groceries and Fire the Hedgehog who is also carrying groceries

"Sonette" Amy said as she smiles and she follows the pair into the kitchen. They sit the bags down and Fire smiles

"I'll get the rest" Fire said walking off

"Anything happened while I was gone" Sonette asks as they started unpacking

"Sonic showed up" Amy whispers

"And?" Sonette asks curious

"I didn't let him in" Amy replies as Fire walks back with the last few things

"Are you ok Amy?" Sonette asks

"Yeah, everything is fine" Amy replies "I could use some help but, I have a chest I want to put into the basement"

"Fire, could you stick around" Sonette asks

"Of course Blueberry" Fire replies as he helps the girls unpack. Once they unpacked, they walk to Amy's room and Sonette saw everything that had Sonic on it is gone. She walks to the chest and opens to see the missing stuff

"Amy" Sonette said

"It's time for me to move on Sonette, I don't need him" Amy said

"Ok, come on Fire" Sonette said grabbing the handle on one end and Fire grabs the other handle. Amy runs down stairs with Sonette and Fire behind her. When the made it down to the basement, Amy pushed the chest under the stairs

"There, out of the way and out of my room" Amy said walking to Sonette

"Come on" Sonette said and the trio walks up stairs

"See you around girls" Fire said leaving and Sonette looks at Amy

"What do you want to do?" Sonette asks

"I don't know" Amy replies

"We better find something then" Sonette said and Amy smiles


	3. Chapter 3

Sonette and Amy are walking through the park and slowly heading to the shops. It was lunchtime so the pair agreed they are going to buy hot chips

"Come on Sonette" Amy said and Sonette smiles

"I'm coming Amy" Sonette said smiling. They then made it to fish and chip shop and they grabbed a drink each

"Sonette" Amy said as she walks to the counter and Sonette walks follows her "Just the $5 worth of hot chips and the drinks"

"Yeah" Sonette replies. They then made their order, payed and sat down "Are you ok Amy, you seem different today" Sonette then asks and Amy nods

"Yeah, I'm fine" Amy replies

"Are you sure?" Sonette asks and Amy looks down

'I can't tell her what I am really feeling, she'll hate me for sure and I can't tell her about the kiss' Amy thought "I'm tired Sonette, I had trouble sleeping in that cave" she then said, looking at Sonette who smiles at her

"I worry about you Ames" Sonette said

"I'm fine Sonette" Amy said. Once they got their chips, they sat under a tree at the park to eat. Amy sighs as she looks at Sonette who is looking at the sky "What is it Sonette?" Amy asks

"Just thinking" Sonette replies as she looks at Amy "It's been 3 months since Teagan moved back to Sunset Hill"

"Yeah, I miss her" Amy whispers

"As do I but she had to go back. Now that Elyse's father is gone, Teagan said she has to help out at the farm and help Elyse" Sonette explains

"Do you think she'll be back?" Amy asks curious

"I don't know Ames, I really don't" Sonette replies as she shacks her head

"I hope she does" Amy said and Sonette smiles

"As do I, she was hell of a hacker" Sonette then said. Then Rouge the Bat, Rosie the Fox, Blaze the Cat and Wave the Swallow walks over to the pair and sits down with them "Girls" Sonette said

"Hey" Rouge said

"Is everything ok here, I heard uses got stuck in the forest in Mystic Ruins last night" Rosie asks worried

"The nights are cold there" Wave adds

"Yeah, I had my lighter so we had a fire" Sonette replies "We took shelter in a cave" she adds, leaving the part that they fell and she was unconscious

"That's good, we were worried" Blaze said

"We're fine" Amy told them

"Also, Sonic wants to talk to you, both of uses but he didn't say why" Rosie said and Amy sighs

"We have to face him Amy" Sonette said, wrapping up their rubbish

"Right, we do" Amy said as they all stands up. Sonette grabs her half drunken drink and walks to the bin, throwing the rubbish

"Come on Amy, we better find Sonic" Sonette said as she turns around

"He's at Tails' workshop" Rosie said

"Good luck girls" Wave said

"Thanks" Amy said walking to Sonette and the pair walks off "I don't think I can face him Sonette" Amy then said once they were away from the others

"You can and I'll be right beside you the whole time" Sonette told her and Amy nods as they made it to the train station. Once they made it to Tails' workshop, they Sonic sitting on Tails' desk while Tails is under the X-Tornado

"Sonette, Amy" Sonic said shock as Tails slides out

"Look like they came" Tails said as Sonic stands up. Sonic then takes a deep breath, then walks up to Amy and Sonette

"I owe uses a massive apologize. What I said yesterday was way out of line. I didn't mean any of it; it's just the past few days I have been under a lot of stress because of Eggman. I wish I could take it back but words can be forgive, not forgotten" Sonic explains

"That's right Sonic" Sonette said as she looks at Amy "I forgive you" she then whispers as she looks at him

"I do too" Amy said smiling and Sonic pulls the pair into a hug

"Thank you" Sonic whispers and Amy looks at Sonette who is smiling. Sonic then lets the pair go and Amy grabs Sonette's hand "So where are use off too now?" Sonic asks and Sonette looks at Amy

"Where ever she drags me I guess" Sonette replies

"Twinkle Park?" Amy asks

"Sure, that sounds like fun and I haven't been there in a while" Sonette replies

"Great, come on we have to get the train" Amy said, dragging Sonette out. They made it back to Station Square and Amy drags Sonette out of the train station

"Whoa, slow down Amy" Sonette said

"Come on come on" Amy said but they stop seeing a poster

"What's this 'The greatest show in Station Square for two nights only', that's new" Sonette said

"Can we go, please" Amy begs

"Come on then" Sonette said and the pair runs off. They then saw a lot of people and Sonette pulls her wallet out to counts her money "Ok, let's go" Sonette said as they walk to the gate to buy a ticket in. Once in, Sonette wraps her arm around Amy so she doesn't lose her. They then came to a sideshow game and Sonette smiles

"Want to try your luck miss" the man asks as Sonette and Amy walks over "Shoot as many duck down to win a prize"

"Look at the that teddy bear, it's huge" Amy said, seeing a large white bear with a pink bow on the back of its neck

"How many do I have to knock down to get that bear?" Sonette asks pulling her wallet out

"All of them, think you can do it?" the man asks as Sonette pays and picks up the gun

"We're going to find out aren't we" Sonette said smiling. The games started and Sonette managed to shoot all the ducks down

"Here you go ma'am" the man said as he hands the bear to Amy and Sonette smiles as they walked off

"That was so cool Sonette" Amy said

"Thanks" Sonette said "Come on" she then said. The pair spent the rest of the day, going on rides and buying a few things. The last ride they were on was the huge fairest wheel. They have their stuff with the ticket man; Amy is under Sonette's arm

"I had so much fun" Amy said

"So did I Ames" Sonette replies. Then they saw fireworks and Amy smiles as she snuggles into Sonette "Now that's how you end a great night" Sonette then said

"Yeah, they're amazing" Amy replies and Sonette smiles as she wraps her arm around Amy

"I'm just glad nothing went wrong" Sonette then said. Later the pair made it home, Amy couldn't believe what Sonette won, she also got a smaller brown bear with a yellow ribbon and a rabbit with a white ribbon with pink, green and blue poker dots "We better get to bed" Sonette said as she takes her shoes off. She looks at Amy who is taking her boots off

"Yeah, thank you Sonette for taking me out. It was the best night and I will never forget it" Amy said, then runs off to her room. She sits the bears and rabbit down on her bed, grabs her pajamas which is black silk short shorts with pink, blue and green love hearts, a black singlet with a pink love heart in the middle. She then went for a quick shower after spending the afternoon running around. When she walks out, she heard the TV going in the lounge room so she walks down to see Sonette watching the news channel "Sonette" Amy said and Sonette looks back

"I thought you were in bed" Sonette said standing up. Sonette is wearing light purple, strapless, nightgown that goes to her knees and has her hair down which goes to her waist

"I heard the TV so I came to see why it was on" Amy replies as she walks to Sonette

"Sorry Amy, just watching the news before I head to bed" Sonette said sitting down with the TV remote in her left hand. Amy lies down next to Sonette, using Sonette's lap as a pillow. Amy then felt Sonette's hand on her hip and smiles as she felt a small blush. She then rolls over so her back was to the TV and falls asleep. Sonette looks at Amy and smiles as she place her hand on Amy's shoulder. After a while, she got tired so she turns the TV off, got up without waking Amy and sighs as she picks up Amy bridal style. Amy snuggles into her and Sonette smiles as she carries Amy to her room and lays her in bed. Sonette checked the window and left Amy to sleep. When she walked into her room, she checked her window before lying in bed and slowly falls asleep


	4. Chapter 4

Amy wakes up with sunlight in her eyes and looks around to find herself in her room. Not sure how she got here, she slowly sat up and smiles

'Guess Sonette carried me to bed' Amy thought as she got up and walks down stairs. She then saw Sonette sitting on the lounge, drinking coffee and watching the morning news. Amy slowly walks over and Sonette looks at her, then smiles

"Morning Ames" Sonette said as Amy sits down next to her

"Morning" Amy whispers as she lies down, using Sonette's lap as a pillow

"You ok Amy?" Sonette asks as she rest her hand on Amy's shoulder

"Yeah" Amy said

"So what are you going to do today Amy?" Sonette asks

"I don't know, might go shopping with Rouge and the others" Amy replies "You?" she then asks

"I have to head to the workshop, see James and the others" Sonette replies

"Oh, ok" Amy said as she rolls over onto her back and Sonette smiles

"What?" Sonette asks

"Nothing" Amy whispers smiling

"You are a worry Amy Rose" Sonette then said and Amy giggles "Come on, I have to get dress and go" Sonette then said and Amy sits up. Sonette gets up and walks off so Amy got up and went to make herself some breakfast. Then Sonette walks in and over to her "So I better go before I get into trouble, see you tonight Ames and don't wait for me, I might get home late" Sonette explains

"Ok" Amy said and Sonette smiles as she walks out. Amy finished her breakfast and went to her room to get dress. She then quickly gets dress and walks down stairs. As she grabs her boots, she heard a knock at the door 'Who could that be?' Amy thought as she walks to the door. She opens it to see Rouge, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Vanilla Rabbit, Tikal the Echidna, Wave and Blaze

"Hey Amy" Rouge said

"Hey" Amy said smiling

"Do you want to come shopping?" Tikal asks

"Sure, let me get my boots on" Amy replies as she walks back to the stairs, sits down and puts her boots on

"Where's Miss Sonette?" Cream asks as she looks around

"She went to see James and the others at the workshop" Amy replies as she walks over to them "Let's go" she then said as they started walking, Amy made sure the door locked behind her. They then slowly made their way to the mall. Amy walked at the back with Vanilla

"Is everything ok dear?" Vanilla asks

"Yeah, I'm fine Vanilla" Amy replies "Worried about Sonette, I know she can get into a lot of trouble when she's out" she then explains

"I'm sure Sonette will be fine" Vanilla then said

"You're right, I'm sorry" Amy said

"Don't be" Vanilla said smiling

"Come on" Rouge calls out and Amy sighs. At the mall the group walks around, Amy didn't have any money but she didn't really care. Then Sonette runs over and Amy smiles

"Miss Sonette" Cream said

"Girls" Sonette said "Amy, I forget to give you this" she then said handing Amy some money

"Wow, thanks Sonette" Amy said smiling

"Anytime" Sonette replies

"Are you going to stick around?" Wave asks

"Can't, I have to help Fiona buy a few things before we go back and help Fire and the others" Sonette replies "We have a few problems and I need to make sure they get sorted out, if I don't then they never will" Sonette then explains

"Be careful" Amy said

"Don't worry Ames, I'll be fine" Sonette said "You just stay safe" she then said walking off. Amy smiles as she counts the money but then looks up shock

"What is it Amy?" Rouge asks

"There's $1000 here" Amy replies and the others look at her shock

"Wow" Tikal then said

"You and Sonette must have a hell of a bound is she's going to hand you $1000 in cash" Blaze then said and Amy smiles

"And last night we went to the show" Amy adds

"Come on, let's get lunch and you can tell us all about it" Vanilla said and the headed off. After buying lunch, the grabbed 2 tables, pushed them together and sat down. Amy then explains the time Sonette and her spent at the show, what Sonette won and how much fun they had. After spending the rest of the day there, Amy brought 7 new dresses and can't wait to show Sonette. They then started to head home; it was late in the afternoon. They then heard Sonette shouting and saw her being dragged by Scourge the Hedgehog

"Come over here and say that jackass!" Sonette shouts as Fiona the Fox walks over

"Go back to that corner, you whore" a male's voice shouts

"Let me go" Sonette said as the others walk over to see Sonette shouting at a chipmunk "He's going to regret everything once I get my hands on him" she then said

"No Blue" Fiona said

"You need to calm down girl" Scourge then told her and Sonette sighs, seeing the others

"Are you ok?" Vanilla asks

"I will be once I get my hands around Jeremy's neck" Sonette said with anger in her voice "He's ordered his 6 foot grave" she then said in a deep voice

"Sonette" Amy said shock and Sonette takes a deep breath. Scourge lets her go and Sonette wraps her arms around herself

"He won't get away Blueberry, just go home" Fiona said "Come on Scourge" she then said and the pair walks off

"Come on Sonette, let's go home" Amy said grabbing Sonette's hand and the pair walks off. Once home, Sonette helped Amy washed her clothes "Are you ok Sonette?" Amy asks as the put the first load on and they walk into the kitchen

"Of course, why wouldn't I be" Sonette replies

"Earlier you seemed furious" Amy said

"Right, don't worry about that" Sonette said as Amy sits on the bench and Sonette walks up to her "Just having a bad day" Sonette adds. Amy smiles as she gives Sonette a hug and Sonette smiles

"Your home now" Amy whispers

"Thanks Ames" Sonette said and Amy lets her go "Early dinner" Sonette then said

"Sure" Amy replies smiling and Sonette started cooking dinner. Later that night, Sonette sat on the lounge, watching her news when Amy walks in and sits on her lap with her back to the side

"Amy" Sonette whines

"Why do you always watch the news?" Amy asks

"To see what the world is up to" Sonette replies. Amy looks up at Sonette who then looks at her "Are you ok Ames" Sonette asks and Amy sighs

"No" Amy whispers

"What is it" Sonette asks worried. Amy looks away and Sonette sighs as she place her hand on Amy's chick, making Amy to look at her "Amelia Louise Rose, what is it" Sonette said

"How do you know my full name?" Amy asks shock

"I know your sister Amy" Sonette replies "Now tell me what's wrong" she then asks. Amy sighs as she rest her head on Sonette's shoulder and Sonette looks at her confused

"I don't want to talk about it" Amy whispers as she closed her eyes and Sonette sighs as she turns the T.V off

"Come on then" Sonette said standing up, holding Amy bridal style. Amy wraps her arms around Sonette's neck and blush, luckily it was dark so Sonette didn't notices "This is the second time I had to carry to your room Rose, you have to tell me sometime what is on your mind" Sonette then said as she started walking

"It's nothing Sonette" Amy whispers as she rest her head on Sonette's shoulder

"It has to be something Amy" Sonette said walking in Amy's room and sits Amy on the bed "I mean you took everything that had Sonic on it and put in that chest, then moved it into the basement. You can't tell me nothing is wrong" Sonette adds

"I rather not talk about it yet, it could be nothing" Amy said and Sonette sighs

"Come to me when you are ready, I can handle anything you throw at me" Sonette said

"I will Sonette" Amy said smiling

"Night Rose" Sonette said walking out. Amy sighs as she rolls over and stares out the window

'Are my feelings towards Sonette real or is it nothing' Amy thought, confused. She then sighs and closed her eyes 'I'll find out in the next few days' she then thought


	5. Chapter 5

Amy wakes up to her alarm and sighs as she got up, then walks out into the hallway. She then heard laughter coming from down stairs so she walks down into the kitchen to see Sonette cooking pancakes with Fiona

"Morning Ames" Sonette said as Amy walks over

"Hey Amy" Fiona said "Anyway, I better go and find Scourge, thanks for the coffee"

"That's ok, I owe you one Fiona" Sonette said

"No you don't Blueberry" Fiona said walking off and Amy sits down

"What did I miss?" Amy asks

"Nothing" Sonette replies as she sits a plate in front of Amy. Amy looks down to see 3 pancakes and smiles

"Thanks Sonette" Amy said as she grabbed the butter and syrup. The pair started talking as they ate their breakfast. Once done, Sonette rinsed and packed the dishwasher while Amy went upstairs to get dress. Sonette then looks back to see Amy wearing a light blue dress with the sleeve going over her right shoulder and stops just under her knees, white flats and white gloves

"Amy" Sonette said surprise, for as long as Sonette has known Amy, she always wears her red dress

"Do I look that bad" Amy said

"No" Sonette quickly said as she walks up to Amy "You look beautiful Amy"

"I like it" Amy then said and Sonette smiles

"As do I" Sonette said as they walk upstairs and into Sonette's room which is a mess "Man, I have to clean this up" Sonette then said as she started cleaning

"I'll help" Amy said

"You don't have to Amy" Sonette said

"I know but I want to" Amy replies as she walks to the bed and started making it

"I better quickly get dress" Sonette said grabbing a dress and walks into the bathroom. Amy finished the bed when Sonette walks back out and puts her nightgown under her pillow. She's wearing a light purple dress with the sleeves going around her neck "Now, let's get to work" Sonette then said and the pair started to clean. Amy then opens Sonette's wardrobe and smiles, seeing 3 silk dresses, a purple, gold and red

"I didn't know about these" Amy said as she pulls out the red on. It was a beautiful red silk dress with the side slit and a v neck

"Uh yeah" Sonette said walking over and grabs it "I haven't worn this on in months" she then said putting it away

"Why don't you wear them?" Amy asks

"I wear them when I go to the Snowlight Club in Star City, run by my best friend and I have VIP access" Sonette said, then closed the wardrobe "I always took Teagan, she was my sober person while I got drunk since the legal drinking age in Star City is 13" she then explains

"Are you ok Sonette?" Amy asks

"Yeah, guess I'm starting to really miss Teagan" Sonette replies as she walks into the bathroom and Amy follows her. Sonette then started cleaning up the sink and Amy walks over

"Sonette, why do you drink?" Amy then asks curious. Sonette sighs as she turns around to face Amy

"I started to drink my pain when David was hurting me" Sonette said "Now, when I go to party I love to drink or even a few beers at home" she adds

"Maybe we should go and see Teagan" Amy then said

"Maybe, I'll call her tonight to see if we can" Sonette then said and Amy smiles

"Then we can catch up" Amy said

"Yeah" Sonette said and Amy walks back out to Sonette's room, then started cleaning again. When they were done, it was lunch time; Amy heard a knock at the door so she runs down and opens it to see Sonic

"Hey Ames" Sonic said smiling

"Oh hey Sonic, do you want me to get Sonette" Amy asks

"No, I came to see you" Sonic replies

"You did" Amy said surprise

"Yeah" Sonic said walking in and Amy closed the door

'No, I don't want to see him' Amy thought as she turns to face him

"So what have you been doing?" Sonic asks

"Helping Sonette in her room, last few weeks she been busy and she didn't have time to clean so I helped today" Amy explains as they walks into the kitchen "We're done now so I was going to make some lunch since Sonette cooked breakfast" she then said. They then saw Sonette walk in and Sonic smiles

"Hey Sonic" Sonette said

"Hey sis, how are you?" Sonic asks

"I've been better" Sonette replies

"Are you ok?" Sonic then asks worried

"Yeah, I've just been better" Sonette told him as she walks to Amy "But I will be fine"

"I worry about you sis, I worry about both of uses" Sonic then said

"We are fine" Amy said

"So how can we help you Sonic?" Sonette then asks

"Just checking in" Sonic replies

"Sonic" Sonette said, knowing there was more

"Eggman's around and I fear he might target you and Amy" Sonic admitted

"We will be fine" Sonette said

"Be careful" Sonic said leaving and Amy sighs

"Eggman won't attacked us here" Sonette then said

"Are you sure?" Amy asks

"I hope I'm right" Sonette said walking off and Amy chase after her

"What if Eggman comes?" Amy then asks

"If Eggman ever comes, I'll keep them busy and you run" Sonette told her "But this is a big if"

"It's always good to have a backup plan Sonette" Amy told her and Sonette turns around to face her

"I know Ames" Sonette said "Don't worry" she then said walking off and sits on the windowsill

"Are you hungry?" Amy then asks

"No, you eat" Sonette replies and Amy walks off. 'What is Amy hiding from me?' Sonette then thought. Later that night, Sonette couldn't sleep so she got up and walks into the lounge room. She sighs as she sits down and watches the news channel. Most nights there are reports about Star City which is why she watches the news all the time, she needs to know what is going on. She sighs as she turns the TV off; there wasn't anything worth watching on. She then heard Amy scream so she runs up into her room to see Metal Sonic dragging her out of bed

"Sonette" Amy cried and Metal Sonic looks at her

"Let her go" Sonette said walking over, and then punches Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic lets Amy go who runs off and goes to hit Sonette 3 times but Sonette dodge all them. She then punches Metal Sonic 4 times and pushes him out the window. Sonette then rushes over to Amy who is by the door with the small brown bear with a yellow ribbon that Sonette won at the show "Are you hurt?" Sonette asks

"No" Amy replies and Sonette sighs with relief "Can I sleep with you?" Amy then asks

"Of course, let's go to bed" Sonette said and the pair walks to Sonette's room. Sonette closed her door as Amy lies down on the right side of the bed

"I guess Sonic was right" Amy said as Sonette lies down on the left side of the bed

"Yeah" Sonette whispers

"I still remember when Metal Sonic first grabbed me all those years ago" Amy then said and Sonette looks at her "When I first met Sonic, when he saved me on the Little Planet over Never Lake" Amy then explains

"I remember Sonic telling me that story" Sonette then said and Amy rolls over so she was facing Sonette

"Do you think Metal Sonic will be back" Amy then asks

"I don't know but I'll take care of him" Sonette replies and Amy smiles "But we should get some sleep Ames, it's late and we have a big day tomorrow"

"Doing what?" Amy asks

"Emerald Coast, time we get there it will be lunch time for them" Sonette said

"I like that idea" Amy said

"Then sleep" Sonette whispers as she rolls over so her back was to Amy. Amy smiles as she curls up and tries to get some sleep


	6. Chapter 6

Sonette wakes up to the sound of her phone ringing and sigh as she rolls over and grabs it. The caller id read 'Unknown' and Sonette sighs as she answers it

"Hello" Sonette said half asleep

"_Hey Sonette, it's Rosie" she heard Rosie the Fox said_

"Oh hey Rosie, I was going to call when I got up" Sonette said "Is everything ok there" she then asks worried

"_No Sonette, there's a huge storm so you can't come up. We are all fine it's just not safe to be outside" Rosie explains_

"Ok Rosie, you stay inside and send my love to the others" Sonette said

"_I will, I have to go before we get cut off" Rosie said_

"Ok Rosie, bye" Sonette said, then hangs up

"Is everything ok?" Amy asks softly and Sonette looks over to see her awake

"There's a storm in Emerald Coast, we can't get up there" Sonette told her as she got up and walks into the bathroom. Amy sighs as she got up and walks into her room with her teddy bear in her hand. She sits the teddy bear on her bed and sighs as she walks out to grab the vacuum cleaner. She then started cleaning the glass up from last night with Metal Sonic. When she finished she saw Sonette walks in who walks over to her

"Hey Sonette" Amy said as she turns off the vacuum cleaner

"I called a friend, he's going to get the window replaced today" Sonette told her as Amy packs the vacuum cleaner up and Sonette grabs the vacuum cleaner "Meet you in the kitchen" Sonette said walking off and Amy walks down stairs

'I have to tell Sonette' Amy thought as she walked into the kitchen and sits on the bench as she tried to come up the words to tell Sonette she falling in love with her. Sonette then walks in and stands right in front Amy, seeing something is wrong

"Amy" Sonette said

"I'm ok" Amy quickly said 'No, it's too soon' she then thought

"Ok" Sonette said seeing that there is something but decides to leave it for now "I called my friend to fix your window; he's on his way as we speak" Sonette told Amy

"I better go and get dress" Amy said running off and Sonette sighs as Sonic walks in

"Hey sis" Sonic said walking over

"Metal Sonic came last night" Sonette said and Sonic looks at her shock

"What happened?" Sonic then asks worried

"He came for Amy; he dragged her out of her bed. I stopped him and throw him out the window. I called a friend who owes me a few favour and who can fix Amy's window" Sonette explains "I never thought Eggman would be that low and do this" she adds

"Well he is sis" Sonic said as Amy walks down in her normal red dress and over to Sonette

"Hey Ames" Sonic said and Amy smiles

"Hey Sonic" Amy then said

"Sonette told me what happened, how are you?" Sonic asks

"I'm fine, lucky Sonette was here" Amy replies

"Lucky I was, I was going to go out last night to see a friend. Now, I'm glad I didn't" Sonette explains, then heard a knock at the door "I'll get it" Sonette said walking off and Amy sighs as she makes herself breakfast

"What is it Amy?" Sonic asks as he walks up to her

"Metal Sonic tried to take me Sonic while I was asleep" Amy said as Sonette walks in

"Well I'm staying here with Nate while he fixes your window, I also have washing to do and clean the house" Sonette explains as she starts making herself a coffee

"I'll stay" Amy said

"I'll check on uses later" Sonic told them, then runs out

"Are you sure you want to stay Amy?" Sonette asks

"I have nowhere else to go Sonette" Amy said and Sonette nods as she finished her coffee

"Well I have a lot to do, as I said the washing, clean your bathroom and everything else" Sonette said walking off and Amy follows her into the lounge room

"I can clean here" Amy said and Sonette looks at her "You can start the washing" Amy adds

"Thanks Ames" Sonette said walking off. Amy started cleaning and organizing the lounge room, she doesn't clean the house like she use to since Sonette moved in. She started to be lazy and let Sonette do the work but now she feels bad. Amy sighs as she runs off to grab the vacuum cleaner. She then saw Sonette in her bathroom, cleaning and sighs as she walks off and grabs the vacuum cleaner. She then walks back to the lounge room and finished cleaning. She then packs up the vacuum cleaner and walks upstairs and smiles as she vacuums the hallway. Sonette walks out and smiles as she watch Amy

"Hey Sonette" Amy said smiling

"It has been a while since I saw you clean Rose" Sonette said

"It has been a while" Amy replies as she turns off the vacuum cleaner "I want to help Sonette" she then said and Sonette smiles

"I would be nice if you help more often" Sonette said "I better go, still have a few things to do" she then said walking off and Amy smiles as she packs the vacuum cleaner up and put it in the hallway closest. She then walks to the kitchen to see Sonette cleaning. Sonette looks at Amy and sighs as she walks up to her

"What is it Sonette?" Amy asks worried

"We need to talk" Sonette said, she needs to know what Amy is hiding from her

"About?" Amy asks worried as they walk into the lounge room

"Ever since that night in Mystic Ruins, you have been acting different and don't say you haven't because you have. I need to know what's wrong Amy" Sonette explains and Amy sighs as wraps her arms around herself

"I can't say" Amy whispers

"You can Ames, no matter what you say, I can handle it" Sonette told her and Amy sighs as she looks up at Sonette who crouches so she was eye level with her

"I…I" Amy started as she started to get nervous

"Amy" Sonette said and Amy takes a deep breath

"I love you Sonette, more than a friend" Amy said and Sonette looks at her shock


End file.
